His Smile
by P0rn04Pyr0s
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto spend the night together. shounen ai drabble one-shot ish thingie
1. Smile

_His Smile_

Warnings: Yaoi ( pretty non explicit ) and Narusasu action XD

O.K. I wrote this mainly because I havn't wrote much lately and what I have written is mostly Fruits Baskets ( got to luv Akito) sooo ON WITH THE FIC!

Naruto: Hey! You should get that copywrited!

Naruto, I don't think thats how you spell it . . .

Sasuke: P0rn04Pyr0s does _not_ own Naruto or I . . . Thank god.

>> . . . I think I'll let that one slide. . .

* * *

Sasuke's eyes trail over Naruto's tan body, glistening with sweat as he thrusts into him.

Languidly, Sasuke lies on the bed with pillows behind him for comfort as he watches his lover. He looks almost at rest except for his hands, his knuckles white as he grips the sheets, and his dark eyes constantly flickering with lust.

His eyes move over Naruto's body, pausing awhile as he admires the complex twisting design of the seal on his navel. Naruto pants as he thrusts into the pale boy and Sasuke can see him biting his lip to keep from crying out, and his eyes shut in ecstasy.

They come together and Naruto arches in rapture his face turned to the heavens and his wide cerulean eyes, a mirror of the sky, his rough hands clench, and his nails leave crecent shaped marks on his hips.

"_I love you Sasuke_",

his voice is horse and he collapses then wraps his arms around the other boy.

Sasuke strokes the sun bleached hair,

"I love you too, dobe."

Sasuke smiles.

* * *

AN: Wow! My_FIRST_ LEMON:throws confetti: YAY! The reason I didn't put it earlyier is cuz I didn't want people to think "ooo her first lemon . . . she must _suck_!" and then not read my fic TT . . . sooo yeah . . . 

GOMEN NASAI! I AM SOOOO SORRY IF IT SUCKED AND I DIDN'T WARN YOU!11oneone1

Sasuke: What did you _mean _that was your first lemon! I bet you didn't even know what you were doing!( why was I on the bottom?)

>> :glare: because your Sas**_UKE! _**lol now beg for reviews!

Sasuke: . . . Review or else she might write even more crappy smut.

Hey!


	2. Reviews

Reviewers! now as you have probably guessed, the story was a one-shot drabbly thing with author notes twice the size of the actual writing . . .-.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ( if you don't like that kind of thing but were somehow mislead into reading my crappy story IM SOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYY!111111111oneone1111111111111111!) So if you reviewed heres my reply - name: SasukeGirl

Comment:i loved it

Reply: Thanks - Glad you liked it -;;;;

Name:Toboe 

Comment:Woah, Sasuke is UKE! XD! I love that, buahaha! I like, it was more like a drabble in my opinion but for that short amount of time, I said "aw." Let's say, it was short and sweet. So cute, good job!

Reply: Thankyou :can't really think of anything to say: I usually like Sasunaru better but I wanted to try something new sooo yeah . . .0.o

Name:ok 

Comment:Um, let's just say you need a lot more work. This is the worst lemon I have read in a long time. Not to be mean or any thing, but a paragraph about sex is no good. This story has no feeling to what really is going on, if you are going to write about something you have to know about it. So I say you need to go get laid or watch the histroy of sex.

Reply: Well it was kinda a drabble not a paragraph. . . and I am kinda new to thisand I appologize forthe crappyness. . .( the one thing they dont teach us in Honors English: P0RN!) And Im a bit young to get laid, well in my opinion at least and I dont know where to find the 'histroy' of sex, so I guess I'll read some fics as reference material( eheheheheh XD)

Name:anymous 

Comment:Well...it's okey...bit short though...

There's one thing I have to say about it, and that is about the sumanary, you have filled in shonen-ai but lemons are actually yaoi...

Shonen-ai Boy love Is mainly fluf(there's no sex at all)  
Yaoi Hardcore greasy man sex without a plot...

But the lemon was okay...Still a bit short...Try to practice a bit more...

But You'll have to be carefull with the heaviness of the lemon, because ffnet doesn't allow ng17 fics...en this was a pretty heavy R...

Reply: Thank you for reviewing and I put it as Shounen Ai instead of Yaoi because ( correct me if I'm wrong) Shounen Ai is sort of a sweeter thing while yaoi is all about sex and dominance and out of the two I felt it was more shounen ai-ish ( If that makes any sense) And about the rating, I didn't think it was that graphic . . . ( well I've read a lot worse so maybe its just me) so yeah . ..

THIS CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED AFTER ANY MORE REVIEWS ARE MADE!

ummm thankyou for reading. . .

ja byebye


End file.
